


Redemption

by LadyVanya95



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Updates, The Silmarillion References, The Valar, Tolkien, Triggers, Valinor, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVanya95/pseuds/LadyVanya95
Summary: Its been a 100 years since the rebirth of Maitimo, only a 100 years into the Second Age while living in Valinor. Rumors begin to fly of an elf, who used to torture him and many others in Angband, is walking free of punishment all this time. When Maitimo goes to pay her a visit, he is met with a shocking revelation and all is not what it seems.* * *There are mentions of torture, violence, and mentions of rape as well. Mentioned in the tags, but another warning here. There are no depictions of rape at all. Though again it is hinted at several times. Breaking some canon in the process.
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maedhros | Maitimo's Wife, Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic that isn't revolved around reader inserts in a very very very long time. Please be gentle as I have been working very hard on this and I am very nervous about posting this. Slow updates will be a thing, but I hope you all enjoy what I have been working on.

The soft chatter and whispers of court filled his ears, Lady's, Lords and Princes surrounded him. He walked down the ethereal white hallway after the meeting adjourned, giving them time to go over further reports for the year. Large windows spaced down the walkway, the curtains drawn back it allowed for Anar to shine with brilliance into the hall.

Though time meant nothing here on Valinor, when it came to caring for a whole city of people unfortunately time must be accounted for. It bothered Nelyafinwe not that, that was the case. The hall was filled with elves dressed in rich velvets and silks, in a sea of black hair. The occasional blond or brunette stuck out in place alongside his copper hair, he was relaxed. Confident and cool with how the meeting had gone, how everyone had gotten along fine for the first time in months.

Money usually being the talking point of distress, though everyone seemed to be on the same page for once. It had split up the accounts it had needed to go, and talk of the guards training had also been handled on a well note. For the first time since his rebirth everyone seemed content with how things were going.

It wasn't until he got closer to his office that he began to feel eyes upon him, piercing and cautious as they were. A bubble of curiosity began to build in him as he couldn't help but wonder why he was a sudden point of interest. Though with court there was never any telling. A few weeks ago he had met with three different engagement proposals, all which he had turned down. 

Though as he peered from the corner of his eyes, a Lady in deep rose red silk had a frown upon her face as she stared at him. This only made Nelyafinwe pause as he looked over at her with concern. Watching as she began to speak to the person next to him, nodding her head towards him. At this he stopped and turned to face her, a curious look crossing his face before he began to approach. Usually Nelyafinwe was one to ignore the incriminating looks, or worry that crossed a Lady's features, yet this time it seemed different. Her black brows wrinkled and furrowed together, her thin lips pulled into a deep frown and her eyes keen yet dismayed.

"My lady, pardon the intrusion but you look disheartened." He began and he couldn't help but wonder what in Eru his brothers had done now. The only time elleths looked at him in such a manner was due to Tyelkormo. Who seduced an elleth and then left her out to dry. The lady in question seemed to finally relax at the sound of his voice, before her eyes began to widen in surprise that he had approached them.

"Anaróriel!" The elleth next to her hissed out in a shrunken voice, her gown matching that of the elleth named Anaróriel. Even their facial features seemed to be almost identical in appearance. Hinting that they were, without question, related.

"I hope it is not something that my brothers have done?" Nelyafinwe asked in a gentle and questioning voice, trying to put them at ease. He was very used to having to deal with his brother's messes, even after millennia's. But Anaróriel began to shake her head, making the crystal pins in her hair refract red and gold light around her. 

"Then it is something else I could help put at ease?" The two blue eyed elleths exchanged a look between one another again, as if neither wanted to tell him but had too. At her relatives nod Anaróriel's lips parted for her to speak, her soft and gentle features fell further into concern.

"I... have something to tell that might do quite the opposite for you, my Prince." Nelyafinwe couldn't stop the confused expression that found his hardened features. His square jaw becoming tense in anticipation. He paid little heed to the sudden stop of whispers, ignoring all the eyes that had fallen upon his massive form. The tension that seemed to hang heavily in the air around them. 

"It is clear you have not heard... But..." Anaróriel looked to her relative once more as if for a boost of courage before she looked back up at him skittishly,

"The Lady... The one of Morgoth-"

"What of her?" Nelyafinwe interrupted uncharacteristically, making poor Anaróriel startle at his words looking down at the white tiled floor. Her dainty hands were coming to clasp at her waist as she began to wring her fingers together to soothe her nerves.

"Rumor has it... That she has gone.. unpunished." Anaróriel's voice grew smaller with every word she spoke, and as the words unpunished left her mouth did Nelyafinwe begin to tense. With great suddenness, Nelyafinwe's crimson tunic felt tight around his chest, and the golden embroidery scratchy against his pale throat. His face having darkened considerably at this news, unintentionally glaring at Anaróriel.

"Has it been confirmed by anyone that this is the case?" His voice dropping lower in octave, it was one of warning and disbelief. There was no way the Valar would allow that monster to walk around unpunished. Not after the crimes she had committed! From what Namo had told him she would be dealt with appropriately! What part of her walking around free was appropriate?

But as Anaróriel began to nod it drew him from his thoughts, and he felt his heart constrict tightly at this motion. 

"My brother was in the mountains yesterday on a hunt-" Anaróriel began but the elleth next to her began to intervene. Seeing as she was losing her courage to continue this topic.

"While there he came across a cabin... He said there was a twisted and cruel elleth who yelled and screamed obscenities at him. He said she was just as twisted as he heard from others..." Others who had been in Angband, he too had heard of how horrendous she was in appearance. Though Nelyafinwe had never had the "luxury" of seeing her up close for himself. Only was it ever from a distance. No longer was she even a beautiful sight, how she was an elf to begin with was beyond him. Even looking back now his scars had not taken away his beauty, anything he had ever heard of the Lady... it must have been Morgoth who corrupted her form.

The ire in him had been ignited, and there was nothing he could say that wouldn't come out in a yell. Nelyafinwe only curtly bowed to the ladies before he hurried from the halls. If this rumor was true he had to get home now. He needed to speak with his brothers as something had to be done about this. 

He stormed into his amillë's home, fists balling up as anger blazed through his body. His boots stomped across the white marble floor as he hurried to seek his brothers out. People who would understand why the fire inside of him was so searing and vengeful, especially after what he learned today.

Nelyafinwe paid no mind to the maids who hustled and bustled around him, helping care for his amillë's home. Only mindful to not run into their smaller forms, Eru forbid if he ran someone over in this moment of fury.

Nelyafinwe walked past a richly decorated sitting room. Attracting the attention of his second brother, Makalaurlë, and prompting him to follow. With a frown of deep concern etched upon his face. His navy blue eyes investigated his older brother and greatest friend closely. It had been ages since Nelyafinwe looked like this. What in Eru's name happened?

"Maitimo?" His musical voice piped up, indigo robes shuffling across the flooring with a noisy rustle. As his boots scuffed rhythmically across the pristine ivory marble flooring in sync with Nelyafinwe. But Nelyafinwe said nothing, as he white knuckled his fists. Only passing by the sparing end tables with family heirloom vases and busts that his amille had made. Without any regard for the heavy oaken ingress he hurled it open, making it bounce roughly against the stone wall. The rest of his brothers and his amillë flinched with a start at the sudden intrustion.

"Hinanya? What is it that ails you?" Nerdanel asked in a calm voice, seeing the same flame consuming him, like the night he fled from Valinor with his Atar. Anar's rays seemed to make his amilllë ethereal as she approached her son. Her forest green velvet gown shimmering with every step, until Nerdanel stopped before Nelyafinwe. Everyone was silent, all eyes falling onto the ginormous ellon before them. Even Curufinwe was tight lipped and he always seemed to have a snarky remark to add in this time knowing it was grievous.

"She is not in captivity like they assured me she should be. In fact she never has been at all." For a moment there was continued silence, Nerdanel knew not of what he spoke. Her Maitimo hadn't discussed much if at all what had happened to him in Arda. Let alone who this she was but it was clear his brothers knew and a sense of contempt fell over her six sons. The sounds of chirping birds seemed to fade out and away sensing the rage of the seven sons, not wanting to get scorched for getting too close.

"How could that be possible?" Kanafinwe piped up, first stepping to his eldest sibling with shock. Morifinwe stood nearest to the second son leaning back against the flagstone wall. His rubicund cheeks blazing even more red than normal as anger ignited in his veins. Making him bristle and his fists furl tight against his rough palms.

"It is clear the Valar have a horrible sense of judgement." Curufinwe began in a bitter and dangerous tone, his burly arms unfolding as he stood from the lawn chair. His wife, Varyamë, was quick to grab his freehand with a delicate one, squeezing it as she looked distressed at his words. Her pale face seemed to flush further into a sickly complexion, her blue eyes widened past the usual doe eyed rest they stayed at.

"It is a matter we take into our own hands then. Should we not?" Tyelkormo spoke next walking from the grassy yard and onto the stone patio. He grabbed his white linen shirt from Curufinwe's chair and slipped it over his head. He made sure to pull his silvery braid from beneath it, letting it rest over his shoulder.

"Agreed." Morifinwe spoke up darkly, in his deep and gravel voice. Nerdanel felt as though her heart might explode in her chest. Eru her sons were about to start another kin slaying! Even if it were but one elf, this would not go over well with the Valar if they killed someone again! With certainty her children would be snatched away from her! For good this time and there would be nothing she could do!

"Wait! Hinanya, who is this she? And did any of you ever think that she has not been punished because the Vala found no crime?" Nerdanel began with quickness as she faced the other six grown children who looked upon her at the sound of her voice. Curufinwe was the first to scoff out with scorn at this,

"It is clear you know not of her! If you did you wouldn't say such foolish things!" He hissed out stepping forward, not in a move to intimidate his amille. But only to be closer to the tight circle that was beginning to form.

"Or perhaps her reputation is enough! Please my sons, stay your hands!" Nerdanel was quick to step out standing in the middle of the small crowd. Her form felt dwarfed compared to all her sons who stood over six foot to seven foot tall. Though Nerdanel's words seemed to make the situation far worse. Her Maitimo even going out of his way to scoff at her words,

"This she is the one who helped pick out my torture daily in Angband, amillë. I was not the only one to suffer at her hands, others elves did even up until they died. How did she escape punishment? She should suffer the same as Morgoth has!" Maitimo explained with a vengeance in his deep voice, his pale blue eyes darkening as his pupils dilated wide and Nerdanel was silent. Anger of her own settling in the pit of her heart and stomach to know such a person could have done so much harm to her gentle Maitimo.

But her faith prevented her from lashing out as Nerdanel knew the Valar wouldn't release a torturer or never imprison one for no reason... There was more to her lack of imprisonment than they realized. Then even Nerdanel realized, though she was hyper aware of this, as opposed to her seven angry sons. Even the Telufinwe's face fell into dark and threatening expressions, shifting from their leisure places on the soft green grass.

The Valar were indeed merciful, and they were far from daft and foolish, this type of crime didn't go unpunished. This was something Maitimo should handle with the Valar. Not taking it upon himself to dish out punishment, no longer was he in the lands of Arda. Now he was back in Valinor where she was sure Maitimo and his brothers were under strict scrutiny.

"Surely there is more to this story!" Nerdanel argued with wisdom but her son's moods were not budging. All were equally full of rage except for Pityafinwe who sat in silence watching them all. Wondering with curiosity who this woman was. To him it was clear she was not as involved in Maitimo's torture as they all believed. The elleth would've been punished with no forgiveness were that the case, yet... She wasn't.

His almost white eyes looked between every brother, studying their strong forms and how muscle seemed to tense and flex. Each wound up tight and ready to pounce on whomever may walk through the backdoor, though it be not their target. Knowing Tyelkormo he would be the first one to leave, and no sooner had the thought crossed Pityafinwe's mind did he speak up,

"Where does the witch live?" Tyelkormo asked with a growl, it was almost feral sounding making a shudder ripple through Nerdanel. Even though she knew her sons intentions were well placed, it didn't make him any less terrifying in fury. This was something that they should petition for an audience with the Valar for, enacting self justice got this family in enough trouble...

"In the mountains and in solitude. It is all anyone has talked about in court today." Maitimo said to his brother, not hesitating to reveal where the witch hid from society. At least she was smart enough to know that there was no place for her here. None of their kin would want her integrating into their daily lives. Not when so many suffered at her hands,

"Then what are we waiting for! Let us go!" Tyelkormo said with gusto not even hesitating to side step his amillë's grabbing hands. With Curufinwe hot on his heels so they could begin their search for the witch who lived in the mountains. Tyelkormo had looked thrilled at the idea of being able to have a good hunt. A long and arduous hunt if that is what it took to get his hands on her.  
The Lady of Morgoth... How they loathed and despised her, they could scarcely believe she had gotten off so quick and with such ease. Did they even hold a trial? Granted it would have been done before Maitimo's rebirth as he was still in the Halls of Waiting.

"Tyelkormo and Atarinke! Wait!" Nerdanel pleaded but it was too late, the doors had been swung open as roughly as Maitimo had when he exited the Manor. Just like that they disappeared from their sight, ready to put this mission into action. Before Maitimo and Makalaure could speed after them, with a gentle hand she grabbed her eldest.

Pale blue eyes looked in Maitimo's, hurt and need for her son swirled within. Nerdanel was unable to hide such an intense expression, needing for them to know the worry this brought her. How this could possibly be the downfall of this family once more...

"Maitimo please think about what it is you're doing." Nerdanel stressed hard on please, begging him. Which was not something even Maitimo had heard often. Only when she had begged Feanaro to leave Pityafinwe and Telufinwe when they left for the shores of Arda. This gave him great pause, as he refused to be the same cause of grief that his Atar had been.

"Do not go off on a mission of vengeance and make the horrible mistake the same as your Atar. Please think this through, especially while fetching your brothers. Do not make this a mission you do not come home from." Maitimo couldn't bear to face his mother, hearing the waiver and hurt in her voice. It stopped him from the task at hand and was forcing him to change his thoughts on how he needed to handle this. 

It was a task that needed to be done and accomplished... Yet at the thought of being the reason why his amillë stopped existing- or causing her such horrible grievous pain again- made him soften. Maitimo sighed out with heaviness at her words, and Nerdanel let out a sound of relief praising Eru. She pressed her forehead against his chest as it engulfed her, and at that Maitimo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Not denying his amille the affection and comfort she deserved.

"I will go to ask questions, and I will stay my hand and my brothers. But I must petition that she be re-tried, she should not be alive amillë." Nerdanel nodded in resignation at that, agreeing that was the better solution to this problem. With that Maitimo pressed a kiss to her crown of bright russet curls. Nerdanel released his hand and allowed him to hurry after Atarinke and Tyelkormo. Makalaure was of course not far behind. 

Varyamë would have stood to aid Nerdanel into finding her seat next to herself, wanting to comfort her amille in law. Yet Varyamë felt lightheaded and faint at all the commotion that had transpired. Though slow her amille worked her way to the wooden seat, before she lowered herself in it. A small hand covered her full lips and a look of discontent fell over her lovely face, her freckles wrinkling in thought. Varyamë looked her over for a long moment, watching as Nerdanel pulling her hand away and velvety lips parted to speak.

"Varyamë... Did Atarinke ever speak on who this elleth was? Or has Maitimo made mention of what her name is? I want to know more of who this is..." Nerdanel breathed out to her as she began to shift to try and settle in her spot, a hand threw the heavy strands of auburn over her slender shoulder. Her pale blue eyes were almost pleading as she looked up at her beautiful daughter in law.

Varyamë looked down in her lap, fingers curling into the burgundy satin that covered her lithe form. Long black indigo hair pulled away from her face, a crown of braid pinned to her head and her thin lips pulled into a sad frown. Slowly Varyamë nodded at Nerdanel's words, conceding to what she was asking of her.

"Yes, Atarinke has made mention of the Lady of Morgoth to me after Nelyafinwe's rebirth." Varyamë began, her voice low as if she were frightened by who might over here her. But it only attracted Pityafinwe to come closer, while Morifinwe and Telufinwe skulked away. Neither of them were wanting to hear more about their brother's torturer. Though Pityafinwe had burned at Losgar. He missed out on much and no one had gone into depth with him over what happened with Maitimo. Not even Telvo would explain to him the horrors he suffered.

"What is the full rumor?" Pityafinwe piped up, though Nerdanel didn't look over at him, she only reached out for his hand to hold snugly. Wanting some comfort from one of her sons at the very least, her chest constricting tightly with worry at this whole nightmare.

"The rumor is, the Lady of Morgoth has no full name. Just the title she bears." Varyamë began looking over at Pityafinwe and his deep olive eyes. Hair the same color as his amille surrounded his face in an untamed pouf of silken curls. Tan freckles littered his handsome and soft face. Matching more of his amille than the square and hardened features of the elder Feanorians. 

"Sauron consulted her long and often, spending many hours devising horrible ways with the Lady. All on how to torture thralls and captured." Varyamë continued her voice wavering with fear at the thought of such a horrid woman. How her husband thought he could face the Lady was beyond her. Who knew what magic the witch had? With her being so close with Sauron, the elleth had to have some kind of dark magic within. Aside from the dark depths of her mind. Without it she would have just been another thrall,

"It is said that she came up with many different types of torture specifically for Nelyafinwe..." Nerdanel must have appeared ghost-like in appearance. As Varyamë found herself unable to continue as the terror was written plain upon her face. Her heart sinking at the sight, before Pityafinwe brought his hand to her back. Varyamë reached out for her hand to hold and to  
comfort her as well.

"And this is someone my sons are actively seeking out for revenge..." She breathed out heavily with alarm, leaning back in her chair she took a moment to ground herself. Savoring the sweet smell of grass and flowers filling her lungs, enjoying the warmth of Anar's rays on her skin, and feeling the wood beneath her fingers. Simmering the panic that held her heart in a vice grip,

"I fear that it may be them we will lose to her if the words you speak are true, Varyamë." At that Nerdanel decided she needed to busy her hands, this idle prattling was not going to soothe her fea. She looked radiant looking down at Varyamë, so stoic and queenly in appearance. Varyamë with politeness stood to her feet to attend to her amille in law's leaving,

"I will be in my studio if you all need me." Nerdanel said, nodding her head deeply to Varyamë. Hho was quick to return the gesture with elegance before Pityafinwe came and stood beside Varyamë. He placed a soft kiss to his amille's cheek before she finally turned to leave the two to stand there. They watched her form disappear onto the lawn and flutter deep into the gardens in the direction of her studio before the two looked between each other. 

"How about a walk, Varyamë?" Pityafinwe began in a gentle voice, to which she nodded at his words. Something to take her mind off of this horrible situation for now. At that Pityafinwe gave her his arm, tucking her small hand in the crook of his elbow. With that the two departed together hoping not to think further on all the what if's and what could be.


End file.
